


Will loves Twinkies. Hannibal loves only one.

by justmarcialima



Series: Domestic Life [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Twink, Twinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like the title is self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will loves Twinkies. Hannibal loves only one.

Hannibal got home later than usual that day and Will was already preparing dinner. Will had gotten a liking to cooking since the culinary torch incident and Hannibal couldn't be happier since his husband actually could cook well if not simpler than Hannibal's food. Tonight he was making Paella and the delicious smell of the food warmed Hannibal's all body inside. 

\- This smells fantastic! - He said, hugging Will from behind and burying his nose against the man's dark curls.

\- Thanks. - Will smiled. - You're late.

\- I know, the sales were booming today.

Hannibal owned an antique shop downtown while Will was content to stay home for now. He could always teach in a university but he wasn't ready yet. Hannibal understood. 

\- Good.

\- I'll take a shower so we can eat ok? - Will nodded and Hannibal kissed his lips. As soon as he did that his mouth was overflowed with sweetness. - What did you ate?

Will blushed. 

\- I may have brought twinkies in the grocery store.

\- Twinkies? Will! This is horrible. And we're not even in America, how did you even found twinkies?

\- I'm resourceful. - He smiled.

\- I'm disappointed.

Will rolled his eyes. 

\- Don't be such a drama queen. It's not that bad.

\- Industrialized cakes with more sugar than what they're probably allowed!

\- Boo hoo. - Will said sarcastically. - Don't be mad Hannibal. I like twinkies but you love a twink. We're even.

Hannibal refrained from rolling his eyes. 

\- Did you brought twinkies just so you could make this joke, William?

\- ...Maybe.

\- You're terrible at this. - Hannibal chuckled.

\- I like visual puns and you can't say you don't enjoy them. You're the king of cannibal puns, Hannibal.  
\- My puns are better than yours. - He said.

\- Are not! - Will said in a offended tone.

\- Ok, little twink. - Hannibal chuckled again, kissing his lips and than frowning. - Brush your teeth, please.

He turned around and walked to the bathroom, hearing Will mumble about puns, stupid cannibals and twinkies.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, thank you for reading all of those. Please tell me in the comments what is your favorite so far :) That will help me set the mood for the next ones


End file.
